Vince McMahon
Vincent Kennedy "Vince" McMahon (born August 24, 1945) is an American professional wrestling promoter, announcer, commentator, film producer, actor and occasional professional wrestler. McMahon is the Chairman, CEO and Chairman of the Executive Committee of Stamford, Connecticut-based professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (branded as WWE). Upon acquiring World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), McMahon's WWE became the sole remaining major American professional wrestling promotion (until the national expansion of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and Ring of Honor). McMahon is currently the on-screen General Manager Saturday Night Smackdown. McMahon plays a character known by the ring name Mr. McMahon, based on his real life persona. Vince is the husband of Linda McMahon, with whom he ran WWE from its establishment in 1980, until she resigned as the CEO in September 2009. Early life McMahon was born on August 24, 1945 in Pinehurst, North Carolina. McMahon's father, Vincent James McMahon, had left the family while McMahon was still a baby. McMahon did not meet his father until age 12. Vince spent the majority of his childhood living with his mother and a string of stepfathers. According to an interview with Playboy, he attended and graduated, in 1964, from Fishburne Military School in Waynesboro, Virginia. McMahon claimed that one of his stepfathers, Leo Lupton, used to beat his mother and would attack him as well when he tried to protect her. He said, "It is unfortunate that he died before I could kill him. I would have enjoyed that." In his early life, McMahon also overcame dyslexia. Professional wrestling World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Other media In 2001, McMahon was interviewed by Playboy and performed an interview with his son Shane for the second issue of the magazine that year. In March 2006, (at age 60) McMahon was featured on the cover of Muscle & Fitness magazine. On August 22, 2006, a two-disc DVD set showcasing McMahon's career was released. The DVD is simply titled McMahon. The box art symbolizes the blurred reality between Vince McMahon the person and Mr. McMahon the character. McMahon features a profiling of the Mr. McMahon character, such as the rivalries with wrestlers, on-screen firings, and antics. In addition, the DVD features the profiling of Vince's business life, such as acquiring WCW and ECW and the demise of the XFL. McMahon's top nine matches of his professional wrestling career are also included in McMahon. Personal life Family McMahon married Linda McMahon on August 26, 1966 in New Bern, North Carolina. The two met in church when Linda was 13 and Vince was 16. At that time McMahon was known as Vince Lupton, using his stepfather's surname. They were introduced by Vince's mother, Vicky H. Lupton (now Vicky Askew). They have two children, Shane and Stephanie, both of whom have spent time in the WWF/E both onscreen and behind the scenes. McMahon has six grandchildren: Declan James and Kenyon Jesse McMahon and a grandson born in 2010, sons of Shane and his wife Marissa; and Tyler John, Abigail Rose & Brandon Alexander, children of Stephanie and her husband John Cena. Wealth McMahon has a $12 million penthouse in Manhattan, a $40 million mansion in Greenwich, Connecticut, a $20 million vacation home, and a 47-foot sports yacht named Sexy Bitch. Forbes has noted McMahon's wealth at 1.1 billion dollars, backing up the WWE's claim he is a billionaire for the year of 2001, though he is reported to have since dropped off the list. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Double underhook facebuster – Parodied from Triple H **Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics – Parodied from The Rock **Running leg drop – Parodied from Hulk Hogan **Stunner – Parodied from Steve Austin *'Nicknames' **"The Boss" **"The Chairman" **"The Genetic Jackhammer" **"The Higher Power" **"Vinnie Mac" *'Wrestlers managed' **The Undertaker *'Entrance themes' **'"No Chance in Hell"' by Peter Bursuker (1998–present)